


here, there and everywhere's fine

by radioteeth



Series: kissing ficlet requests <3 [2]
Category: Danger Days: The True Lives of the Fabulous Killjoys - My Chemical Romance (Album), My Chemical Romance
Genre: Kissing, Nonbinary Party Poison (Danger Days), Nonbinary Show Pony (Danger Days), Other, android show pony, theyre t4t :)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-05
Updated: 2020-08-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:55:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25736134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/radioteeth/pseuds/radioteeth
Summary: It’s after midnight when Poison finds Pony, curled in the corner of one of the backrooms of the Diner. They’d been acting erratic all day, and had disappeared just after sunset. Poison had chalked it up to a problem with their motor- maybe sand had gotten stuck in it? and left them alone, since Pony’d never liked people around when they were fixing anything android-related.
Relationships: Party Poison/Show Pony (Danger Days)
Series: kissing ficlet requests <3 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1865488
Comments: 9
Kudos: 17





	here, there and everywhere's fine

**Author's Note:**

> 39\. showpoison + kissing tears from the other’s face.  
> title from tumbling down by steve harley & cockney rebel  
> sorry u havent seen the last of me :(......and i did not run out of glamrock songs xoxo

It’s after midnight when Poison finds Pony, curled in the corner of one of the backrooms of the Diner. They’d been acting erratic all day, and had disappeared just after sunset. Poison had chalked it up to a problem with their motor- maybe sand had gotten stuck in it? and left them alone, since Pony’d never liked people around when they were fixing anything android-related.

“Pony,” they call, stepping into the room and very nearly tripping over a pile of junk. There’s not much light to see by save for the moon and stars that filter in through the window.

Pony turns to look at them, and Poison realizes that their synthskin’s been pulled back from most of their limbs, and the compartments meant for repairs are still open.

“Poison,” Pony says back. They sound tired and quiet and a little miserable. 

Poison makes their way over and sits in front of them, running a gentle hand along their arm. “Is everything okay?” they ask carefully.

Pony nods and sighs. “It’s jus’...a lot,” they begin to explain. “I hate havin’ to do  _ this,  _ because no other ‘runners in th’ whole damn desert have t’ take wires outta themselves and clean ‘em or whatever else so they don’t  _ shut down, _ nothin’ about being a ‘droid out here is real milkshakes, not like you’d think it’d be.”

“I can always help,” Poison offers immediately, leaning closer and moving their hand to hold one of Pony’s. “It’s not like I’m that great at, like, anything mechanics related, but I can learn, and you wouldn’t have to do it all by yourself.”

Pony squeezes their hand. “You’re a real sweetheart, Poison, y’know that?” Their voice wobbles like they’re going to cry- they can’t, they weren’t built with tear ducts, but Poison leans in close anyways, pressing a gentle kiss to the curve of their cheekbone, tangling their hands in Pony’s hair.

“That’s why we’re dating,” Poison declares, peppering kisses onto Pony’s face. “‘Cause I’m the sweetest, and you’re the prettiest and the kindest and the absolute best, and I love you so, so much.”


End file.
